


Take My Hand

by Xparrot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a matter of pride that Zoro reaches out to no one, save Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For Jadeprince's prompt, "One Piece - Zoro and Sanji- Take my hand, dammit!"

"Come on!"

It's a matter of pride that Zoro reaches out to no one, save Luffy; that his captain's intervention is the only law he will accept. But these islanders' bristling bronze spears are making a good point or thirty, and the silk webbing that their pet giant spiders sprayed on him have stuck his swords tightly enough in their sheaths that he can't present a counter-argument.

"Hurry up!"

Not to mention they've wrapped Luffy and Chopper and Brook and Robin in seastone shackles, and they knocked Frankie over the head with a rock the size of a canoe, and Usopp and Nami haven't yet managed to file through the iron bars of their cage. The giant pot over the bonfire has started bubbling ominously, and as hungry as Zoro is, he doesn't want to know what the first ingredients in their stew are going to be. Not unless he and his nakama can prove themselves.

"Get on with it, shitty marimo!"

If it were Luffy standing before him, he wouldn't hesitate. Or Nami or Robin, or even Brook--hell, if it were any other of his nakama--but why does it have to be the damn cook? _"We would see the masters among you perform,"_ the chief in the crazy hat had said--just because the islanders had seen him and the cook mid-fight, and assumed they were the crew's top talent.

Both Zoro and Sanji denied this assumption vehemently. _"I was just sparring with the shitty swordsman,"_ Sanji kept saying, _"spar-ring, that's it, doesn't prove anything,"_ while Zoro described the various amazing skills of their nakama, but all to no avail.

So now they stand here in the middle of the village, encircled by their enemies, with their nakama watching with desperate, sinking hopes.

"Take my hand, dammit," Sanji snaps, and Zoro has no choice.

Grabbing the damn cook's skinny fingers, he bites down hard on the rose stem between his teeth, and yanks his crewmate into the first steps of the ceremonial tango.


End file.
